<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double Crossed by artlesscommerce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829510">Double Crossed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artlesscommerce/pseuds/artlesscommerce'>artlesscommerce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RadioHusk Week 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Aphrodisiacs, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Betrayal, Blackmail, Happy Ending, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Reunions, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex for Favors, Sexual Coercion, Unsafe Sex, withdrawn consent not respected</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artlesscommerce/pseuds/artlesscommerce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Husk has been captured by Valentino during a territorial dispute. Alastor can have him back, for a simple price: his body.</p><p>(RadioHusk week day 3: betrayal)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RadioHusk Week 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>READ THE TAGS! READ THE TAGS! READ THE TAGS!</p><p>EDIT: I'm heartbroken by some of the comments and messages I have received. This isn't a fetish fic. I encourage you guys to check out this thread I made explaining the philosophy behind this piece of writing. </p><p>https://twitter.com/hippiehusk/status/1367874730775228421?s=19</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You have a lovely home,” said Alastor. He was lunching with Valentino on the veranda. The moth’s luxurious mansion was mostly modern and gleaming with gaudy decor. It was difficult to look anywhere in that house without having some sort of fur, gold, or a touchscreen in one’s line of vision. The backyard, however, was densely populated by plant life, meticulously groomed and pruned. Within the forest of flowers, Alastor could see a few lampposts and candles. He laughed to himself. It was a moth’s paradise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. If it wasn’t, I wouldn’t live here.” Valentino took a small, gold fan from his pocket and began waving it near his face. It was a touch hot back here, but that was fine for his purposes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor picked a crumb from his plate, not in the mood for his finger sandwich. He placed it on his tongue and let it dissolve before finally getting to the meat of the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, you're enjoying your new territory?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Val's eyes narrowed as an evil grin spread across his face. "Why, yes, now that you mention it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm smiling, aren't I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Val chuckled. "That doesn't mean anything. What is it, Alastor, are you here to buy back some of your old turf? Or better yet, beg?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor shifted in his seat. Secretly, he was absolutely incensed that Valentino of all people had bested him in battle. The arrogant prick had somehow managed to seize a huge chunk of his land, and worst of all, it was a chokepoint. The rest of his territory was now more vulnerable than it had ever been. His skin was crawling with rage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Valentino, I'll be brutally honest. I couldn't care less about the territory," he lied. "But there is one thing I must </span>
  <em>
    <span>insist </span>
  </em>
  <span>on getting back from you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Val raised an eyebrow in mock curiosity. "Oh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have one of my men, and I want his safe return." Alastor's heart raced. Saying it aloud made it seem so real. Ever since their battle the week before, Husk had been a prisoner of Val's, and Alastor shuddered to think of how he was being treated here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have a few of your guys, actually."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know who I'm referring to. Give him back and I'll be on my way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm, I dunno…" Val leaned back in his chair. "If he's that valuable to you, maybe I can find a use for him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trust me, you won't. He's lazy, insubordinate, demanding, boorish, rude -"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then why do you want him back so bad?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He entertains me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Val pulled out his phone and began clicking around. Alastor was about to object to the rudeness, when Val turned the screen to face him. Alastor raised an eyebrow. His blood was boiling. The screen was a security app, showing live footage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk was on the floor of some concrete basement, huddled in the corner. He was barely visible due to his wings cupping his body, but it was clear that he was shivering, likely from withdrawals and back pain. There was a chain around each wrist. Judging by the length, they were too short for him to even stand up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Alastor breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm in a unique position here." He tucked his phone away, pleased to see Alastor's ears pin back in disappointment. "You want something from me, and there's actually something I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> want from you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor braced himself, sure that Val was going to ask him for the rest of his territory. He was surprised when one of the moth's black hands reached forward and brushed a piece of hair out of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'd be an impeccable notch on my bedpost," Val smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not a chance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I guess you don't want your friend back that bad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There are so many valuable things I could provide you: Land, magical items, information. If you're not serious about this trade -"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Value is determined by scarcity. Is there anything more scarce than the number of people who've fucked you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh!" Alastor huffed. He couldn't control a blush. He usually wasn't so easily undone by the mention of sex, but he'd already been nervous coming here, and the line of conversation was unexpected, so his defenses were down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seriously. What is that number, by the way? Zero? Or one, I'm assuming?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would you assume one?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isn't that what you want the kitty back for?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A plant nearby ignited spontaneously. Alastor hastily snapped his fingers to put it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Apologies," he said, straightening his collar. "The number is zero, and I intend to keep it that way. Think of something else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bye."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Valentino -"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bye."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would you even -"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bye."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't even know how to do it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Val's eyes lit up like a child’s on Christmas morning. "Aw, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Allie!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't call me that!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baby, don't worry, I'll teach you everything you need to know."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Val pulled his phone back out and showed the Husk-cam again. The cat was now sitting up, trying to groom himself, tugging on the chains. Alastor covered his mouth with a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to free him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then come upstairs with me. It's fun, I promise - that's why people do it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor pointed to the screen. "And I can have him? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Today?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have sex with me, and you'll leave with the creature on this screen. He's right downstairs in the basement, you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor couldn't help a small whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, then." He stood, tall and straight, grabbing his cane. "Lead the way, </span>
  <em>
    <span>monsieur."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valentino's boudoir was large and extravagant. There was a large, golden chandelier, glittering with candles and diamonds. The only light aside from it was filtered red; there were large French doors leading out onto the balcony, concealed by crimson curtains, causing the bloodred hue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wine?" Valentino offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valentino led Alastor to his gigantic bed, and sat him down upon the zebra-skin pelt. Alastor looked back in amazement. The mattress was several times the length of his body, and covered in various extravagant furs and fabrics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> a virgin?" Val asked, looking Alastor over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. He'd been telling the truth before - well, half. It was true that his sexual body count was zero, but he didn't actually intend to keep it that way. The nature of his and Husk's relationship </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>romantic, he just didn't want Valentino to know that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They'd fooled around on multiple occasions, but Alastor wasn't nearly ready for sex, yet. Husk never minded. He was patient and tender. And more loving than he deserved. Alastor had so wanted him to be his first…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you don't know </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> about sex?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I know enough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like what?" Val was standing in front of Alastor, whose face was crotch-level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well," he said, looking up at Valentino. "I know the penetration part."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's all?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's okay. I'll teach you all the rules." He watched Alastor's horrified face as he reached down and began unbuttoning his pants. He pulled his underwear down slowly, before taking his large, ribbed cock in his fist, and exposing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor blinked. He'd never seen one like that before - though, granted, he'd only ever really gotten a look at himself and Husk. This one was monstrous, like one of Husk's beer cans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like what you see?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Congratulations," was all Alastor could say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks. It gets bigger when I get hard."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor's eyes widened. "Well, that's never going to work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why? You think your little asshole's too tight?" He laughed at Alastor's flustered blush. "It'll fit. Now suck on it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor hesitated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's one of the rules. If you wanna get fucked, you gotta suck the guy a little first to get him hard."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. If it's the rule…" He leaned forward, opening his mouth and taking the tip inside. He held it there awkwardly before literally sucking, like a lollipop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cover your teeth with your lips,” Valentino advised. It was awkward, but Alastor obeyed. “Now bob your head forward a little bit at a time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor followed the directions. The feeling of his mouth being filled up by a cock - particularly Valentino’s - was positively vulgar. Regardless, he slid his mouth down the length. His cheeks swelled from being so full. Spit was gathering in his mouth, and he instinctively swallowed around Val’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck,” Val moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor pulled away. “Did I do something wrong?” He stumbled awkwardly over the words; his jaw was beginning to hurt already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that was perfect. You’ve done that before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then how’d you take so much without gagging?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a gag reflex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Val grinned. He grabbed Alastor’s ears like handles and shoved his cock back in the man’s mouth. He slowly tugged Alastor closer and closer, until his nose was pressed against Valentino’s stomach. Alastor was gasping for air - just because he didn’t gag didn’t mean an obstructed airway wouldn’t make him choke - and a tear rolled down his cheek. Valentino didn’t let go. This throat was tighter, hotter, and wetter than any pussy. It pulsed around him as he grew in size.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor looked up, brows furrowed in desperation. What a sight. It was supremely satisfying, thought Valentino, fucking Alastor’s smart little mouth. No amount of smooth talking or fancy broadcasts Alastor spoke from this point onward would be the same - every word he uttered was coming from a hole that Val had fucked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valentino let go. Alastor wrenched his head back, letting himself fall backwards onto the bed, panting. The only thing that stopped him from biting Val’s cock off was Husk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt weight on the bed, and opened his eyes. For the first time, he noticed a mirror on the ceiling. How odd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Valentino praised. “I’m nice and hard, thanks to that throat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor cringed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Val propped himself up on his elbows. “Get up and undress for me, nice and slow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Alastor obeyed. He stood before Valentino for a few moments, gathering his courage. He really wanted to turn back. The blowjob he’d just given had made him feel dirty and small. The last thing he wanted to do was bare his body to this sleazy asshole. Even Husk himself had never seen him nude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor started with his coat, shedding it and putting it aside, followed by his waistcoat and bowtie. He then moved onto his shirt. Head bowed in shame, he unbuttoned it slowly, hoping maybe Val would change his mind and abandon this foolishness. No such luck. His head was bowed in shame as he opened the shirt and shrugged it off of his skinny shoulders. He pulled his undershirt off, too, and with that, he was shirtless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced up at Valentino, who was appraising his body. Val smiled at the eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looking for compliments?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor shook his head. He took a deep breath and undid his belt very quickly, finally shoving his pants and undershorts down in one motion, to get it over with. He hated how satisfied Valentino looked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Val whistled. “Cute cock.” He meant it, too. Alastor was much larger than Val expected, though still nowhere near his size. “Gimme a twirl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Humiliated, Alastor stared straight at the ground and began turning around. He jumped when sudden cackles broke the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A tail?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, this is the best day of my fucking life,” said Val. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor’s tail was pointed downward in shame. He felt a sudden tug. Val was pulling on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lift it up so I can see your ass.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor obeyed. He was actually fine with this; if Val wanted to look at his most objectionable body part, that was his problem. He could kiss it while he was back there for all Alastor cared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, Val had the same idea. He let his long tongue loll out of his mouth, and licked Alastor’s butt from bottom to top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor cried out in surprise, jumping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my rear end!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d put your </span>
  <em>
    <span>mouth</span>
  </em>
  <span> there?!” Alastor was appalled. “What sort of sick mind -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the rule,” Val lied. “I wanna fuck it, so I gotta make sure it’s nice and wet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor wrinkled his nose in disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get into bed with me. On your stomach, ass up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor obeyed with a sigh, presenting himself for Valentino. He felt the moth push his tail out of the way, and prepared for the disgusting feeling of his tongue against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except, to his abject horror, it wasn’t disgusting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Val’s tongue was warm and smooth, making wet circles over his hole. An odd tingling feeling rose in his crotch. Val pressed his mouth to Alastor’s ass, beginning to breach his hole with his tongue. This was the first time Alastor had been penetrated in any way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Val worked his strong tongue inside, wiggling it around. He watched Alastor’s tail begin twitching. Now, that was hilarious. Alastor gasped as Val began poking around deeper. The writhing intrusion felt dirty and sinful, and the majority of Alastor’s cells were fighting against it. Yet a strong minority forced him to stay put, because despite how much it repulsed him, it also felt good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cried out when Val did...</span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> with his tongue, that sent a shot of pleasure through him. Val chuckled. He was poking at Alastor’s prostate. He moaned when a strange taste invaded his senses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?” Val muttered, removing his tongue. He rubbed Alastor’s hole with a couple of fingers. Nice and slippery, but the texture was different than spit. Thicker. “Hey, Alastor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” He cringed at how breathy his voice sounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you wet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all. That’s hot. Most guys don’t get wet - You realize that, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t aware.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Val shook his head in disbelief. He’d really hit the jackpot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love this little hole already,” Val chuckled. “Ready for my fingers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fingers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotta stretch you out so you can take my dick, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Alright.” He foolishly believed he wouldn’t enjoy being fingered as much as being eaten out. He was wrong. As soon as Val slipped two fingers inside him, Alastor let out a long moan. He covered his mouth, but it was too late; Val was laughing, and had already worked the digits deeper inside him. He keened as another one entered him. He hadn’t realized things could fit in there, not like this. He knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> people did it, but he always assumed he wasn’t built to fuck. A fourth finger slipped inside. Apparently he was wrong about a lot of things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Val curled his fingers. Alastor buried his face in the fur blanket, grabbing onto the material tightly. He was hoping to muffle his moans, but it was useless. Every gasp and whimper made Valentino double his efforts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Val fucked Alastor ruthlessly with his hand. The generous amount of slick was producing wet sounds, and that tail was wagging for him now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like this?” Val asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor almost didn’t respond, but it occurred to him that if he was disobedient, Val might stop. He nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Valentino…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it when you say my name. Now say, ‘I like it.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Val ground his finger against Alastor’s prostate. Stars exploded in his eyes. “Oh, I like it, do that again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Val obeyed, torturing Alastor’s most sensitive spot with his long fingers. Alastor was humping his hips backward to meet the thrusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me how much you love having your pussy fingered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like it,” Alastor repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How much?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“So much, I love it so much!” He ground back against Valentino’s hand. He was sweating and drooling, absolutely repulsed by his own ecstasy, but he couldn’t stop. It was too good. Valentino’s fingers twisted inside him. “Oh, yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a good little slut.” He chuckled when Alastor huffed, but the deer knew better than to object. “I think you’re ready for my cock. Stay here, with your ass in the air just like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor obeyed, ears raised in curiosity. When he heard rustling, he realized Val was undressing. Alastor tilted his head for a peek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Val’s dick was truly massive by now. It was dark purple, with a bright red head, and the ribs were much more pronounced now. It started out with a bulbous head, then got thicker with each ridge, til the base met Val’s body. Alastor’s mind was apprehensive, but his body was a bit more eager. Against his will, he felt his tail, which had been covering his gaping hole, begin to raise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Val got into bed once more, taking a look at Alastor’s well-stretched ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is seriously the prettiest pussy I’ve seen in awhile,” he said. “It’s gonna take my cock so well. Roll over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor obeyed, nervous. Val leaned down and, for the first time in their encounter, kissed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been kissed before, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor nodded. Before today, a kiss from Husk was the most sensual, erotic experience of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How cute. Now, before we start, I should warn you. First, it’s gonna hurt. Not the whole time, but at the beginning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor nodded again, too nervous to speak. His smile had been reduced to a small, slightly upturned line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And second, once we start, we can’t stop no matter what. Understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor closed his eyes and took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pit of his stomach was burning, half with dread and fear, half with arousal and desire. Most of all, he wished this was Husk on top of him, ravaging him for the first time. Well, he resolved, if he wanted Husk, he’d have to get this over with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He answered, “Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Val used his top arms to hold himself up. His middle pair picked Alastor up by the hips, tilting them at a better angle. He lined up and gently pushed the tip in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t hurt at first. The head and first few ridges were pretty easy, now that he’d been prepped. Alastor was actually starting to relax when a sharp pain interrupted the pleasant stretching. He hissed through his teeth. Val didn’t stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Valentino, it’s - that hurts!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor sucked a breath in. Val was still pushing in slowly and steadily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It only gets thicker from here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much is left?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than half.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor’s eyes shot open. If he was straining against the smallest part of Val’s dick, what would the rest do to him?! He looked down, stomach lurching at the display before him. His own cock was hard already, and just beyond it, he could see Val’s slowly disappearing into him. As Val pushed, Alastor realized there was a growing bulge in his abdomen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think this is going to work,” Alastor squeaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? I wish you’d said something earlier. But we can’t stop no matter what, remember?” He thrust his hips forward particularly hard, forcing a few more inches into Alastor, who screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, just for a minute, Valentino!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t baby, it’s the rule. My hands are tied.” Another inch, another cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fresh tears rolled down Alastor’s face. He held onto the sheets with his tightest grip, trying to focus on the tearing fabric beneath his claws rather than the searing pain in his backside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than halfway there,” Val reassured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he was worked further open, Alastor squirmed and writhed. Val used his top pair of hands to pin him down: he grabbed Alastor’s wrists and held them against his chest. This made it difficult to breathe, which only increased Alastor’s panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Valentino’s hips stopped moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the whole thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor’s smile returned. “It’s over?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not even close. That’s just my whole dick. Feel it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Valentino, I fucking feel it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be bratty,” Val warned, pulling out slowly. Alastor savored the relief, before Val snapped his hips forward violently. “Or I’ll have to punish you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then relax, baby, I’ve got you.” He pulled out again, being much more gentle when he thrust back in this time. He began fucking Alastor at a slow, yet agonizing pace, watching the bulge in his thin tummy swell and recede, as his cock entered and left him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain was a lot, but the embarrassment was worse. Now that he wasn’t being distracted by pleasure, Alastor realized the gravity of what he was doing. Valentino had seen him, tasted him, felt him, in his most intimate state. It was supposed to be Husk! Alastor was actually nauseous with rage and humiliation. Husk hadn’t even seen his nude body yet, meanwhile Valentino was using him like a cheap whore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor choked on a sob, turning his head to the side and resting in defeat. His tense muscles relaxed. He might  as well let Valentino have his way with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Sleeping Beauty,” Val reprimanded. “None of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want from me?” He looked up at Val with broken eyes. He peered over the moth’s shoulder, at his reflection in the mirror. Val was on top of him, fucking him like an animal in a nature documentary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it still hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Alastor admitted. “Not too badly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what the fuck is your problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have one. Proceed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Val frowned. Alastor had gone from an eager participant to a broken doll in record time. There was nothing Val hated more than a dead fish in the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He released Alastor’s wrists and hugged the deer to his chest, burying his face in the fluff. Alastor struggled for a moment, but Val held him firmly against his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor was overwhelmed by a sweet scent - pineapples? - and suddenly, his face grew hot. As he struggled to breathe, he realized he was becoming aroused once more. Painfully so. He inhaled deeply, savoring the lavish scent. Tension oozed from his body. Finally, Valentino let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feeling better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor grabbed Val’s face and kissed him, hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me,” he demanded, with newfound fire. He tugged Val’s head back when he tried to pull away. “Fuck my mouth with your tongue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Val obeyed, sloppily kissing Alastor as he nailed him into the mattress. Alastor moaned around his tongue, burying his hands in Val’s fluff and holding on for dear life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not enough,” Alastor whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do doggy style.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly what it sounds like: I bend you over and fuck you like a dog.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor nodded enthusiastically. Val slowly pulled out of the deer, before grabbing him and positioning his thin body. He propped Alastor up so he was facing the end of the bed. That way, he could see himself in the mirror across the room. He grabbed Alastor’s hips and slipped right back in. That cute red tail twitched and trembled along with Alastor’s guttural groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this feel good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir, so good!” Alastor let his mouth hang open, panting and drooling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you like that don’t - Hey, what the fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor whined when Val stopped moving. He tore his eyes away from the mirror and noticed the door was open. A tall, thin demon was in the doorway, covering his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Mista Valentino, I didn’t realize ya had company!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck do you want, Angel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vox sent me up here to ask -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell Vox to get up here himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon started to leave, but Val stopped him. “No, grab my phone and text him to get up here. You sit on the couch and watch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Val began thrusting his hips again. Alastor looked down at the floor, completely mortified, but much too horny to challenge Val’s authority.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel, this is Alastor, the Radio Demon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Val smacked Alastor’s ass. “Greet my whore, whore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H - Hello,” he choked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alastor’s in the middle of losing his virginity at the moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, congrats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Alastor didn’t respond, Val grabbed him by the back of his cute little undercut. He forced him to look at Angel. “Say ‘Thank you, Angel Cakes.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Val spanked him again, harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank - Thank you, Angel </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cakes!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy, Allie.” He grabbed the deer’s thin hips and began pounding into him, just as Vox entered. Alastor heard the man’s cackles, and looked down, ashamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it my birthday? This is just too good. It can’t be happening, I don’t believe it. That’s one of the holograms, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, it’s really him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come see for yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vox rushed forward. He grabbed Alastor’s face in a hand, squeezing his cheeks, forcing him to look up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A few glitchy stripes flashed across his screen as he grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep him like that,” Val said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vox obeyed, forcing Alastor to look at him. Alastor was too wracked with heat to care; Val was hitting him just where he wanted it, making his groin begin to tingle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Val changed angles, ruthlessly pounding Alastor’s prostate. At the same time, he reached around and finally gave Alastor’s cock some attention. Alastor flinched and twitched, and just like that, staring into Vox’s face, his orgasm began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was long and deep, coming in several waves. Every time he thought it was over, Val thrust into him again, sending another intense pulse through him. His breathing was loud and ragged, and he’d soaked Vox’s hand with his drool, causing an occasional static shock from the TV demon’s fingertips. Alastor didn’t mind the mild pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Val came soon after, seeding Alastor’s hole with a generous load. He watched the semen spurt out around his dick, struggling to escape as it overflowed; he had Alastor stretched so tightly, there was barely room for the liquid to leak out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he pulled out, Alastor was on the move. He was shaking like a leaf. He tried and failed to stand up a few times, before finally just sinking down onto the floor. Vox, Valentino, and Angel watched as he crawled toward his clothes, wrestling them on with trembling hands, occasionally wincing due to the soreness. Semen was still leaking from his hole, making a wet spot on the seat of his underwear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think you’re doing?” Valentino asked, amused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor looked up at the ceiling. He straightened his hair out, trying to comb it back into the shape of ears. There was no way he could manage buttons right now, so he just shoved his shirt on and held it closed with his hand, deciding to carry his jacket, waistcoat, and tie on his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to Val.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring me to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Val held onto the banister for dear life. Alastor needed his help down the stairs, given his weakened state, but goddamn he was still fast. He almost tripped on his own feet a few times trying to keep up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, they reached the basement. Alastor watched eagerly as Valentino took out a large set of keys and unlocked the door. He bounded down the stairs as soon as it was open, landing in the dark, dank stone basement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Val led him through the cold, dungeon-like catacombs, finally reaching a rusty, metal door. Val took a few moments to find the right key, watching Alastor fidget excitedly out of the corner of his eye. Oh, this was going to be hilarious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed the heavy door open. Alastor rushed in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat demon in the corner hissed and flared his wings at the sudden intruders. Alastor stepped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Husker, it’s me, I’ve come for you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk squinted into the light. “Alastor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled blissfully. “You’re gonna take me home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Husker!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk tried to stand, but the chains stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Release him!” Alastor demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Valentino could obey, Husk furrowed his brow. His nose twitched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alastor, you smell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well I’ve always been a bit of a -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like sex.” He narrowed his eyes. “Why do you smell like sex?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor looked down at the floor. “It was the price to release you. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk looked disgusted. “You sold yourself like some cheap hooker?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I told you. But there was no other way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather stay down here than have you do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor’s stomach sank. He’d hoped Husk would understand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, too bad, it’s done! Now, come!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk shook his head. Alastor was actually frightened by the venom in the cat’s eyes. He and Husk had argued before, sure, but never with such toxic rage. Husk looked ready to kill him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat spat on the floor at Alastor’s feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going anywhere with a filthy slut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Husk!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Husk, please!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I thought it was what you’d want!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get the fuck out. I only ever wanted you for your power anyway, and now you don’t even have that. Valentino does. I’m staying here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor’s heart felt like a fist was squeezing it. His lungs felt much the same; he could barely manage a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking, he stepped forward. Husk tried to raise his arms in protection, but the chains stopped him from shielding his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor’s eyes glowed, flashing like radio dials, and he raised his clawed hand. He slashed through the air and brought it down upon Husk, expecting a spray of blood, but there was nothing. His hand had sliced through clean air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried again, watching closely. His hand passed through Husk as though he were made of smoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk started to speak, but his voice sounded like it was coming from a shoddy TV. He became translucent, like a ghost, and glitched, before finally disappearing in midair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Val began to laugh. He stepped forward and picked up a small device from the floor. It resembled a flash drive. He handed it to Alastor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was hilarious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a hologram. Proprietary technology. Like the voice filter? Vox was doing the talking, but it sounded just like that guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring me to Husk, now!” Alastor roared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Val wagged his finger. “Ah, ah, ah! Remember our deal? I asked if you wanted the creature you saw on the screen. You said yes. Now you have it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want Husk!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you wanted the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> Husk?” Val chuckled. “Oof, you really should’ve said that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor’s knees began to tremble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want the real Husk, that’s gonna cost you a lot more than a quick pump. Hm, I think a fair price might be...I dunno, the rest of your territory?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor stumbled backward, collapsing against the wall. He let himself slide to the floor, hissing when his rear end hit the hard stone; it was still sore and leaking. Sobs began to ravage his thin, tiny frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t I leave you in here to think it over?” Val suggested. He stepped out of the room, closing the door with a deafening, metallic slam. Alastor heard various locks click into place.  He was trapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laid on the floor, wishing he could die again. He’d betrayed Husk, and now he had been betrayed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's a comprehensive Google doc of the controversy this fic generated, for anyone confused: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YaaWXXYJZKmpnoqQBdT07BCBUnY5JhlaVReSr7hZ9n8/edit?usp=drivesdk</p><p>I think I might have done a second chapter to this regardless of requests, but the amount of love and support (much more than hate) that I received, along with people imploring for a reunion, really inspired me. I'm honestly proud to reveal this. No one will ever scare me away from telling the stories I want to tell. I don't know why you would want to, but that's a mystery that'll never be solved. </p><p>Believe survivors. Don't blame survivors. Especially on my own fucking stories.</p><p>This is my place, this is my time, and you will remember me.</p><p>EDIT: SO NONE OF YALL WERE GONNA TELL ME AUTOCORREXT CHANGED BEFORE TO ""BEEFIER""???? U JUST LET ME POSGT IT??? AHH</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By some miracle, Valentino did not touch Alastor again. Val's decision to leave him alone was fueled less by mercy than by fear that the deer would snap, and bite his cock off. But Alastor didn't care why he was being left alone; he was just grateful it was happening. </p><p>Alastor spent a week confined in his little cell. Somehow, the incident of his and Val's sexual encounter was almost completely overtaken by mental fog, mere hours after it took place. Again, Alastor didn't care why he couldn't remember, he was only grateful that he didn't have to think about it. He could still feel phantom touches, and waves of emotion, like fear or humiliation, but he was too empty to protest against them. </p><p>All week, he turned the small device over in his hands, contemplating. This was what he'd suffered for. </p><p>Alastor fought the temptation to turn the device on. He was aching for Husk - this was the longest they'd been apart in decades - and even the ersatz holographic version would do in Alastor's mind. Chilling fright gripped him every time his finger hovered over the 'on' switch. </p><p>He wanted Husk, but the anger in his eyes, the rage...Alastor's stomach felt like it was on fire. Guilt paralyzed him. He couldn't eat or drink, and what little sleep he managed was plagued by nightmares. These dreams alternated between Val - his overwhelming presence ripping him open - and Husk, condemning him for the whore he was. </p><p>All the murder and destruction he'd committed, and he never felt guilty before. Those infractions couldn't compare to this. He'd betrayed his lover, for nothing. It was unforgivable.</p><p>Valentino allowed Alastor that week to himself, again, not out of mercy. The ulterior motive here was to weaken Alastor. After seven days of wallowing in self pity, getting unbearably hungry, thirsty, and dirty, his self esteem was sure to be non-existent. </p><p>And then, the games could begin.</p><p> </p><p>After the week had gone by, Valentino summoned Alastor for lunch on the veranda. He was escorted from his cell by an armed guard, though it was hardly necessary; he was too weak to struggle, and more importantly, he didn't care to.</p><p>Alastor sat, staring straight ahead. His posture was horrible, but for once he didn't care. His smile was long gone, reduced to a thin line. He sat there, slumped and skeletal, gazing at the luscious garden. It had seemed so beautiful a week ago. Nothing was beautiful, now.</p><p>Valentino bad Angel on his lap, and was absentmindedly feeding him strawberries as he and Vox talked. Alastor was aware of their distant voices, but he had no idea what they were saying, until Valentino called his name. </p><p>Alastor turned. He noticed that most of the food on the table was now gone, and vaguely wondered how long he'd been sitting here. </p><p>"So, Alastor, you're looking worse for wear," Valentino said, smirking. </p><p>Alastor didn't respond. </p><p>"What do you think of the accommodations?"</p><p>He shook his head. </p><p>"Aw, Alastor," Vox pouted. "Missing the bayou?"</p><p>Val snorted. Alastor looked between them with sunken, dead eyes. He leaned forward, shakily taking a small sip of water so he could speak without pain. </p><p>Alastor cleared his throat, but his voice still rasped when he said, "I want <em> him." </em></p><p>Val and Vox burst into laughter. </p><p>"Please," Alastor said. </p><p>Through cackles, Val said, "I toldja, it's gonna cost you!"</p><p>"I'll pay any price." Now that he was Valentino's prisoner, he wanted Husk free more than ever. The thought of his poor old cat living in a concrete cell, with only his shell-shocked thoughts for company...He couldn't stand it. Husk hated being alone with his own mind, and a barren cell with not so much as some booze to distract him was sure to be torture. </p><p>"You don't have anything I want."</p><p>"My land -"</p><p>"Got it."</p><p>"My power -"</p><p>"Mine."</p><p>Alastor deflated. He stared ahead into his glass of water. </p><p>"There must be <em> something." </em></p><p>For the first time, Angel spoke up.</p><p>"Wait, wait, wait. Why doesn't he have his powers?"</p><p>Val shrugged. "Well, first of all he's super weak, so even if he could use them, they'd be laughable. And besides that, I have all his territory, so a lot of his energy sources and shit are fueling me instead of him."</p><p>"But you don't know how to use magic like that."</p><p>"I can learn."</p><p>Vox snorted. "You? Learn voodoo?"</p><p>"I have a better chance than you, colonizer."</p><p>Angel waved his hands in frustration. "I just don't get why we're not going with the obvious solution. Are the three'a youse takin' stupid pills?"</p><p>Val rolled his eyes. "And what, pray tell, my beautiful little porn star with a ninth grade education, is the <em> obvious solution?" </em></p><p>Angel gave Val a venomous glare. </p><p>"Step one: you give Alastor his power back."</p><p>"Why would I -"</p><p><em> "Step. Two!" </em> he seethed. "You've got all the territory. Alastor is now at his full power. Alastor signs over his undying loyalty to you. Step three, in exchange for him promising to use his powers to help you, you set his friend free. So now you've got a powerful motherfucker on your side, his friend is free, he's got his magoc, bing bang boom." </p><p>Val and Vox stared at each other. Vox shrugged, pleased.</p><p>"Bing bang boom."</p><p>Val turned to Alastor. "What do you think of that?"</p><p>He nodded enthusiastically. It sounded reasonable, symbiotic, and most of all, Husk would promptly be released.</p><p>"Alright, I'll start drafting a contract. I want you on a short leash, though, Allie-baby. You're not going anywhere for awhile. Although I don't know why you refuse to move upstairs to a nicer room."</p><p>Alastor quirked an eyebrow. "Hm?"</p><p>"I sent the underbutler down to your cell, like, three times to offer you a nicer room, and you wouldn't go with him."</p><p>Alastor blinked. He did vaguely remember being pestered by someone a few times, but he hadn't been paying attention.</p><p>Val chuckled. "So, you <em> do </em> want a better room?"</p><p>"That would be very generous. But when can I see Husk?"</p><p>Before Val could say anything, Angel suggested, "Why don't you have some more water, and eat something first? You don't wanna be all fuzzy when you see him, hon."</p><p>Alastor nodded. He looked down at his plate. There was a small assortment of fruit, along with a sweet roll.</p><p>His hands still trembled, but as he nibbled at his small meal, Alastor felt life blossoming inside him. His mental fog began to clear a bit, and the painful gnawing pangs in his stomach abated. The roll was particularly good; Alastor took his time eating it, ripping off small pieces and letting them dissolve in his mouth. Now that he was on the cusp of seeing Husk, he found himself stalling. He was nervous. </p><p>Vox and Val were still gabbing when he was done. </p><p>"Pardon me," Alastor peeped. </p><p>Angel spoke again: "I'll show you your new room. The one on the third floor, facing the drive, right?"</p><p>Val nodded. </p><p>"I'd like to see Husk."</p><p>Angel got up from Val's lap and took Alastor's hand. </p><p>"Bring your water. Let's go see your new room, and you can take a shower. Val'l be ready to bring your friend by the time you're done."</p><p>Alastor let Angel lead him inside. They took the elevator upstairs since Alastor was still weak. Angel let the deer lean on him.</p><p>"Your room's just a couple doors down from mine," said Angel, pointing out his door, which was painted pastel pink. </p><p>Angel led him into a large suite. It was pretty barren of decoration compared to the rest of the house, but given Val's bad taste, Alastor didn't mind. It was carpeted, which was good news for his hooves; less chance of slipping. The canopy bed had a red and black motif, with some gold trim. It was a fraction of the size of Val's mattress, but still very large. There was a huge window on one side of the room, concealed by sheer red curtains which cast crimson light into the room. A gunmetal chandelier hung from the ceiling.</p><p>Angel pointed to the door across the room. "That's your bathroom. Want me to wait here til your done? Then we'll go find Val together and see about your friend."</p><p>Alastor couldn't help it. He looked Angel up and down suspiciously and wondered, "Why are you being so kind to me?"</p><p>Angel frowned. He didn't quite know what to say, but eventually he came out with, "No one has the right to put their hands on you."</p><p>Alastor's ears pinned back in embarrassment. </p><p>"I'll be quick," he said. He hurried off to the bathroom.</p><p>Alastor didn't bother turning on the lights. He started the shower, and finally began stripping himself of his filthy clothes. This was his first time being nude since his time with Val. He averted his eyes from the mirror, and didn't look down at his body. He didn't know what he expected to find, if he did look, but it couldn't be good.</p><p>He stepped under the warm water. The bathroom was stocked with various soaps and shampoos. He scrubbed the grime off of his body, especially his behind As he washed the dirt and oils from himself, he began to feel...not good, but better. It was like a breath of fresh air.</p><p>He let the water run over him long after he'd finished washing. He hoped beyond hope that Husk wouldn't hate him too much. <em> Please let him understand. </em></p><p>When he finally stepped out of the shower, the room was full of steam. He grabbed a towel from the pile on the counter and dabbed himself dry. He ruffled his hair with the towel, then opened a drawer. He was pleased to find it was stocked as well. He sprayed a bit of coconut oil into his hair, then brushed it into his usual undercut/fluff/ears. There was even some lotion. He rubbed it on himself, pleased at how his scarred skin drank up the moisture. </p><p>He started to pick up his dirty clothes, when he noticed a black silk robe hanging on the door. Relieved, he slipped it on. It was conservative, going down past his knees. He finally grabbed his towel, wiped the steam from the mirror, and peered into the glass.</p><p>He looked like himself. There was no tattoo across his face reading, "WHORE." No indication of what he'd lost. Well, what he'd stupidly given away. He looked a bit fatigued, but beyond that, normal.</p><p>Alastor took a deep breath and opened the door. Angel was on the bed, playing with his phone.</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>"Hello."</p><p>"Val told me to text him when you're ready, and he'll bring your friend."</p><p>Alastor nodded. "Go ahead."</p><p>Angel turned to his phone and typed something. Alastor sat on the edge of the bed. His blood raced through his veins. </p><p>All too quickly, there was a knock on the door. Alastor's heart jumped to his throat. He couldn't do this, he wasn't ready, but before he could say anything, Val entered, Husk in tow.</p><p>Alastor stared down, only looking out of the corner of his eye. Husk didn't look like he'd been kept in a cell these past few weeks; his fur was shiny, and he appeared to be eating well. Alastor finally brought his gaze up to Husk's face. </p><p>The cat's eyebrows were tilted upward in a sad expression. When they made eye contact, Husk smiled.</p><p>"There's my baby," Husk said, holding out his arms.</p><p>Alastor's knees were weak with happiness. He rushed forward. Husk met him in the middle, capturing him in a tight hug. A sob escaped Alastor. He clawed at Husk, squeezing around the cat's neck. Even with their bodies pressed together, he didn't feel close enough to his lover.</p><p>Husk felt the same way, wrapping his arms around Alastor's tiny waist and holding on for dear life.</p><p>They stumbled, and finally fell onto the bed. </p><p>Angel got up, and shooed Val - who was grinning, teary-eyed, watching this scene like it was a romantic movie - out of the room. </p><p>Alastor was sobbing pathetically beneath Husk, who muttered, "I got you, I got you," through tears of his own. </p><p>"Oh, Husker," Alastor wept. He took Husk's face in his hands and tilted it to face him. "I'm so sorry."</p><p>"Don't be sorry." Husk smiled through tears. </p><p>"Husk, I...I was unfaithful to you."</p><p>"With Val?"</p><p>"You heard?"</p><p>Husk sighed. He climbed off of Alastor. </p><p>"C'mere," Husk said, tugging Al to the head of the bed. He laid against the pillows, pulling Alastor onto his lap. The deer nuzzled his chest. Husk stroked his damp hair. He'd missed Alastor's presence unbelievably. </p><p>"Alastor," Husk said. "You weren't unfaithful."</p><p>"I was, but I thought it was for the best, really. Can you ever forgive me?"</p><p>"Al, that was...it was rape."</p><p>Alastor blinked. "You think he drugged me? I barely ate or drank..."</p><p>"No. Giving you the ultimatum of fucking for my freedom is rape."</p><p>Alastor just looked confused. "I agreed to it…"</p><p>"You didn't have a choice."</p><p>Alastor blinked. "Oh, Husk…"</p><p>"Even if you did have a choice, the fact he didn't stop when you asked him to was fuckin' rape, too."</p><p>"You're not <em> supposed </em> to stop during sex."</p><p>"That's not true, he lied. <em> All </em> those rules were fucking lies." Husk was becoming heated. </p><p>"Wait, wait, wait a second. How did you even know about that?"</p><p>Husk closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "The mirror on his ceiling has a camera…"</p><p>"Oh!" Alastor sobbed. He rolled off of Husk and buried his face in a pillow. "No, no!"</p><p>"I didn't watch," Husk said. "Al, I swear, I didn't watch. They tried to make me. I looked away and covered my ears, but I could hear it, I'm so sorry."</p><p>"Husk…"</p><p>"Sweetheart, I'm sorry."</p><p>Alastor shook his head. </p><p>"I love you, Al."</p><p>Alastor sniffed. "I love you, too. I so wanted it to be you…As my first."</p><p>"Well, rape isn't sex. You're still a virgin in my book."</p><p>Al finally looked up. "Is that true? About it being…?"</p><p>Husk cupped Alastor's face in his paw. "He coerced you into that shit with threats. He fed you bullshit rules to get you to do smut you weren't comfortable with. And worst of all, he didn't stop when you said no, Al. <em> He raped you." </em></p><p>Alastor shook his head in disbelief. "I <em> knew </em> something was wrong."</p><p>"I'm sorry. I should've been there..."</p><p>Husk held his arms out. Alastor crawled into his embrace. It took a moment to work up his nerve, but finally, he looked up.</p><p>"Kiss me."</p><p>Husk obeyed, pressing his lips to Alastor's. Al climbed higher up Husk's body, holding the cat's face in both hands. Husk's paws were around his waist. </p><p>Alastor poked Husk's lips with his tongue. As soon as the cat opened his mouth, Alastor deepened the kiss passionately. His worries suddenly felt very small.</p><p>They separated, panting. </p><p>"So you're not angry with me?"</p><p>"Not at all. I love you so fucking much."</p><p>Alastor sniffed, Husk wiped the tears from Alastor's face.</p><p>"I love you too, Husker. And I want…"</p><p>"Anything, gorgeous. Anything."</p><p>Alastor took a deep breath. "I want <em> you. </em> Make love to me."</p><p>"Out of the question."</p><p>"What!"</p><p>Husk rubbed Alastor's back. "Sweetheart, you're not ready. Especially now that Val pulled his bullshit."</p><p>"I think I know that better than you."</p><p>"Maybe. But I don't wanna risk it."</p><p>Alastor leaned down, resting his head in the crook of Husk's neck. </p><p>"Husker, I…" He kissed his neck. "I hated...The way he touched me. I can still feel him."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"I need you. I missed you - God, <em> chaton, </em> I missed you! I want to feel what it's like to have <em> you </em> inside me, Husker. I can't live knowing that sick freak is the only one who's seen me, touched me…" Alastor sniffed. "I want you close to me. I want your touches to replace his. I want to be one creature, with you."</p><p>"Al…" Husk closed his eyes. He savored Alastor's scent, the feeling of his weight on him, his calming presence. Alastor - his skittish little deer, who he'd never even seen shirtless, let alone nude in the ecstasy of intercourse - had suffered his worst nightmare. Husk wasn't used to Alastor speaking this way, so openly admitting his desires, especially not admitting how he wanted to be touched!</p><p>Valentino had stolen from Alastor. If Husk had the power to give back something more valuable than what had been taken, he would do it in a heartbeat. </p><p>"If you really want this…"</p><p>Alastor sat back. The soft red light of the room accentuated his matching hair, and his robe was draped artfully over his thin frame. He peered at Husk with large, vulnerable eyes. He looked like a fallen angel.</p><p>"I want <em> you." </em></p><p>"Then you can have me, sweetheart."</p><p>Alastor swallowed thickly. His eyes drifted down Husk's body - already naked, as usual - and he began to untie his robe.</p><p>"You don't have to do that," Husk said. </p><p>"I want to." He needed to be seen by eyes that would appreciate him. He untied the robe and shrugged it from his shoulders. When he'd stripped for Val, he'd had to force himself. Now, he was nervous of course, but mostly excited.</p><p>Husk took in the sight of Alastor's nude body. Al's gray skin was marred by scars, basically everywhere. His legs, which transitioned to hooves, were endless and thin. Each rib was visible, and his hip bones stuck out sharply from his concave stomach. Al sported a modest penis, which was surrounded by short red hair. His long, graceful fingers rested on Husk's belly. He looked down, anxious and vulnerable. </p><p>Husk gently placed a paw atop one of Alastor's hands. </p><p>"Thank you," said Husk. "You're beautiful. And I'm so proud of you."</p><p>Finally, Alastor's mouth turned upward in the ghost of a smile. He was too nervous to respond, simply nodding.</p><p>"All of the rules he told you were bullshit, y'know. You don't have to suck me off - in fact, I don't want you to."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"I can think of a much better use for your mouth." Husk beckoned Alastor forward and kissed him again. By leaning this way, Alastor's bare groin was pressed more firmly against his boyfriend's warm, furry body. It was titillating. Alastor actually moved his hips back and forth, lightly humping Husk's belly.</p><p>"Can I touch you?" The cat muttered into the kiss.</p><p>"Please."</p><p>"Lay next to me." </p><p>Alastor obeyed, stretching out upon the soft duvet. Husk drank in this sight eagerly. Alastor was truly a work of art. </p><p>He placed a paw on Alastor's belly, rubbing it for a few moments. Alastor let his eyes drift closed. The soft paw pad made its way up to his chest, then back down, stroking his hip bones. </p><p>Husk passed the paw over one of Alastor's nipples. The deer's smile widened slightly, and he sighed.</p><p>"Is this okay?" Husk asked, rubbing it again. Alastor nodded.</p><p>Husk gave both of Al's nipples some attention. He took turns rubbing each of them, then rolling them between his fingers. It was adorable, Husk thought, the way they stiffened beneath his touch.</p><p>"Can I suck your nipples?"</p><p>"Please."</p><p>Alastor shivered when Husk's rough, hot tongue made contact with the sensitive bud. Husk flicked the small nub several times with his tongue before wrapping his lips around it and sucking. </p><p>"Oh," Al sighed. This was making him hard, but not the way Val had. Being aroused by Val was like having someone shove your favorite sweet down your throat; maybe it tasted good, but you didn't want it, and you only swallowed so you wouldn't choke. </p><p>Husk's touches were different. They drew him into a trance of heat and passion, making him sweat with anticipation. </p><p>"Can I touch your penis?" Husk asked. </p><p>"Yes, Husker." He gasped when Husk pressed his lips to his other nipple, and firmly held his penis at the same time. Husk's warm hand wrapped around him felt wonderful. He spread his legs wider. Husk slowly stroked his shaft, drawing a full erection from him. </p><p>Husk looked down as he felt the length harden in his hand. </p><p>"Whoa. Someone's a grower."</p><p>"Pardon?"</p><p>"It means your dick gets a lot bigger when it's hard. Not everyone's grows this much." He held the length in his hand, appreciating its beauty. "I'd love to go down on you, if you want."</p><p>Alastor hesitated. That idea made him nervous. A hand was one thing, but having Husk's <em> mouth </em> around him…</p><p>"Feel free," Alastor said flatly. </p><p>Husk didn't like Alastor's body language. </p><p>"Maybe another time. I don't wanna do anything you're not excited about."</p><p>Alastor nodded. </p><p>"Don't gimme permission to do stuff you're not into, Al. I'm asking if it's okay for a reason."</p><p>"But I want you to enjoy yourself."</p><p>"I'm not gonna enjoy shit unless I know <em> you're </em> completely comfortable. I need you to be honest."</p><p>Alastor nodded. "I will be."</p><p>"Can I...Y'know, get on top?"</p><p>Alastor held out his arms, beckoning.</p><p>Husk climbed on top of him and kissed Alastor gently. Al wrapped his arms around Husk's neck and held him in place. Husk couldn't help a chuckle. </p><p>"You really missed me, huh?"</p><p>"Oh, Husk...You have no idea."</p><p>"I missed you, too. I really didn't know if I could make it another day without you."</p><p>Alastor kissed him deeply. Husk's paw wandered down to his own groin, where he rubbed himself. Alastor's eager tongue in his mouth was driving him nuts. He moaned into Alastor's mouth when his slick cock emerged from its sheath. </p><p>Alastor smirked. <em> "Monsieur </em> is here."</p><p>"I hate when you call it that," Husk said, but he couldn't help a laugh.</p><p>"Mm...<em> bonjour, Monsieur," </em> Alastor purred, lifting his hips, rubbing his cock against Husk's. The cat sucked in through his teeth. His nose twitched when a scent began to grow heavy in the air. He recognized it from the times he and Alastor had fooled around. </p><p>"I love that smell," he growled, humping Alastor's cock. </p><p><em> "Je suis trés mouillée poir toi, </em> Husker."</p><p>"You know what that French does to me…" His cheeks were redder than ever, now. </p><p><em> "Prends-moi. </em> Do you know what that means?"</p><p>Husk shook his head. Alastor kissed him passionately before spreading his legs and whispering, "Take me."</p><p>Husk shuddered. He'd never wanted anything so much. </p><p>"I should finger you first so it doesn't hurt. Is that okay?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Husk kissed Alastor once more. In all their decades together, they had never gotten this far. Granted, they'd spent many of those years simply as friends, beating around the bush when it came to feelings. They had only been dating the past few years, though that was still a long time to go without sex or seeing one's partner naked. </p><p>Husk never minded. It was odd, how Alastor's boundary line suddenly jumped a thousand steps ahead, but Alastor seemed to really want this. Husk hoped he was doing the right thing. </p><p>He penetrated Alastor's wet hole with a finger. It was just the tip at first, but soon, he'd worked about half of his finger inside. </p><p>Alastor closed his eyes, taking in the feeling. He wasn't thrilled. It wasn't<em> bad, </em> but…Well, the claw made him nervous. </p><p>"You okay?" </p><p>"Eh…"</p><p>"Talk to me."</p><p>"I think…" Alastor shifted, clearing his throat. "I think I'd prefer to do this myself."</p><p>Husk pulled his finger out. When Alastor opened his eyes, Husk was smiling. </p><p>"Good boy."</p><p>Alastor felt a rush of pride. They kissed lazily as Alastor gathered some slick on his finger and penetrated himself. Husk stroked Alastor's jaw and cheek. </p><p>"I can't believe we're doing this," Husk chuckled.</p><p>"Now that we've started, I can't believe we didn't do it sooner." He sighed as Husk kissed his neck. "I so wanted you to be the first…"</p><p>"I know, sweetheart. I'm here now, that's what matters, right?"</p><p>Alastor nodded. His cheeks were bright red by this point.</p><p>"Is this enough preparation, Husker?"</p><p>Husk looked down, and was met with a gorgeous sight. Alastor had worked all three of his long fingers as deep as they could reach, and he was humping into his hand for more.</p><p>"Does it hurt?"</p><p>"The opposite," he blushed. </p><p>"Then yeah, if you think you're ready, that's enough prep."</p><p>"I want you."</p><p>Husk nodded. He took Alastor's wrist and eased his fingers free. His hole gaped a bit around the emptiness, and it shimmered with a generous amount of slick. </p><p>"Goddamn, Al. You're fuckin' beautiful."</p><p>Alastor preened at the praise. </p><p>"You're not too bad, <em> chaton." </em></p><p>Husk knew that when Al busted out the French, it was his cue to go ahead. He leaned over Alastor, propping himself on his elbow, and used his other arm to guide himself against Alastor. He pressed his tip against the wet entrance.</p><p>"Are you sure you're ready?"</p><p>Alastor took a deep breath and nodded.</p><p>"It might hurt a little bit, but if it's too much, or lasts more than a couple minutes, you'll tell me, right?"</p><p>He nodded again.</p><p>"And we can stop whenever you want. We can give up completely, or just take a break."</p><p>"I know. Thank you."</p><p>Husk nodded. "Ready?"</p><p>Alastor wrapped his arms around Husk's neck. He took a moment to decide whether he wanted to shut his eyes, but decided against it; he wanted to stare into Husk's face as he did this.</p><p>"Take me, Husker."</p><p>Husk kissed him deeply one final time.</p><p>"I'm not 'taking' from you. I'm giving to you."</p><p>With that, he slowly pressed the tip into Alastor.</p><p>Alastor gasped. He watched Husk's face as he entered him. The cat's eyes grew shiny with emotion, and he bit his lip.</p><p>"Does it hurt?" His voice was oddly high, now.</p><p>Alastor shook his head.</p><p>"More?"</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>Husk pressed onward. Unlike Val, he was pretty much the same thickness throughout. His girth was nothing compared to the moth's, but for a normal demon, he was very well endowed. Luckily, Alastor had done a bang-up job prepping himself. There was very little resistance as he pushed himself, slowly, deeper and deeper into his boyfriend. </p><p>"Are you alright?" Husk whispered.</p><p>"Yes, Husk, yes!" </p><p>Husk moaned when he bottomed out. He rested inside of Alastor for a moment, getting him used to the feeling of being full. He kept careful watch of Alastor's face and body language, making sure his partner was okay. Alastor was peering up at him with a blissful smile, legs spread wide to accept him. So beautiful. So vulnerable.</p><p>Husk was so focused on Alastor's wellbeing that he forgot his own. Tears were coming before he could stop them.</p><p>"Husker? What's wrong?"</p><p>The cat shook his head.</p><p>"Husk!"</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"Whatever for?!"</p><p>Husk buried his face in Alastor's neck. "If I'd fuckin' listened to you, I never would've gotten captured, and you never would've...God!"</p><p>"It's not your fault."</p><p>"I…" Husk sniffed, trying to calm down. "I just never wanted to hurt you."</p><p>"You didn't, you stupid old man, you're the only thing that makes me feel whole in this rotten fucking wasteland!"</p><p>Husk couldn't help a chuckle. "I love you."</p><p>"I love <em> you, </em> Husk, I'd move the world for you. Don't you dare forget that."</p><p>Husk began to pull out slowly. Alastor gasped at the barbs; they were fairly small and blunt, but oh-so pleasurable nonetheless. Husk thrust back in again, a bit faster this time. He worked up to a slow rhythm, and began fucking Alastor at a decent pace.</p><p>Alastor clung to the cat, wrapping his legs around his waist. This was nothing like Valentino! The moth ripped him open, splitting him in half over and over, ruining him with sick head games. Husk, on the other hand, was sensual and tender. Alastor didn't feel like he was being used. He felt like he was slowly becoming one flesh with his lover.</p><p>"Kiss me," Al demanded. Husk obeyed, sloppily placing his mouth over Alastor's. This was even more intense than even Husk had anticipated. Love was difficult for the old man; to be honest, it was an unfamiliar feeling, and it hurt. His heart ached with it, and he felt like he was shaking from his very core. His entire body was aflame, burning to a crisp with the feeling he'd worked so hard for years to avoid.</p><p>But he loved the pain. Love was the most difficult thing in the world to Husk, but feeling Alastor around him, beneath him, tasting him, being swallowed up into this love…How could he object to that?</p><p>They moaned into each other's mouths as Husk worked up to a fast pace, with short strokes. Neither of them were going to last long at this rate. </p><p>Husk pulled back from the kiss to watch Alastor, who stared right back up at him. His red eyes were glowing brighter than Husk had seen them since they'd reunited, and they were half-lidded. Alastor smiled seductively, memorizing the wrecked look on Husk's face. </p><p>"Like what you see, <em> chaton?" </em></p><p>Husk chuckled, though it was more of a high gasp. "That French shit is gonna knock me right out."</p><p>
  <em> "Mmm, c'est bon!" </em>
</p><p>"Al, I'm serious, I'm fuckin' close."</p><p>"So am I, Husker. <em> Plus fort?" </em></p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Harder."</p><p>"Fuck, Al." </p><p>Husk adjusted to a more comfortable position. He rested his head in Al's neck again, and took his thin waist in his paws, holding Al up at the perfect angle. He did a few experimental thrusts, and, loving the sounds Alastor made, quickened the pace.</p><p>"Yes, Husk, <em> faise-moi l'amour!" </em></p><p>"I love you too, Al, fuck!"</p><p>Alastor giggled. He'd actually said "make love to me," but that was alright. </p><p>"I love you too, kitten," he squeaked. The roughness of Husk's barbs, the delicious full feeling, and the occasional tap to his sweetest spot, all drove Alastor up the wall. "I'm <em> so </em> close."</p><p>"Touch yourself for me, the way I taught you."</p><p>Alastor obeyed, moaning as he began stroking his length. Husk's grunts and growls against his neck made goosebumps rise all over Al's body. </p><p>"Husk!"</p><p>"Cum for me, Al, you're such a good boy. My beautiful boy."</p><p>Alastor hugged Husk tightly with his free arm. When he looked up, there was no mirror, like there'd been in Val's room. Only the wide, crimson expanse of Husk's gorgeous wings. They flexed and stretched, showing off the beautiful, intricate designs with which they were decorated. </p><p>Alastor knew their activities were private, intimate. He was safe. He was loved.</p><p>Husk could tell when Alastor's orgasm began by the high, shuddering moan he produced, and the way he tightened around his length. Husk continued thrusting as waves of pleasure blinded his partner. He could feel Alastor's long legs kicking and twitching, overwhelmed by ecstasy. He lifted his head to watch his boyfriend's face. </p><p>Pure bliss was written across Alastor's features. And Husk was the one responsible. </p><p>Husk buried himself in Alastor as far as he could reach. He let go of his waist, desperately grabbing onto Alastor's shoulders, and pressing his forehead against the deer's.</p><p>"Alastor," he panted.</p><p>"Finish for me, Husker," Alastor encouraged, still overcome with pleasure. "I need you!"</p><p>Husk let out a dry sob, and finally came. Alastor felt the seed inside of him. Again, it was the opposite of Val. Val had dirtied him with his filthy excretion. Husk was marking Alastor as his, burying himself inside him as a sign they were one.</p><p>When they'd both finished, Husk pulled out slowly, breathing hard. A few minutes passed in silence as they calmed their racing hearts. </p><p>Finally, Husk spoke. "How do you feel?"</p><p>A sweet smile blossomed on Alastor's face. </p><p>"Incredible, Husker. And you?"</p><p>"Like the luckiest man in the world."</p><p>"Mm...I think I'm starting to agree with what you said before."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"The...<em> Incident, </em> with Valentino...Well, if <em> this </em> is what sex is, you were right, what happened between him and I was far from it."</p><p>Husk kissed the corner of Alastor's mouth. </p><p>"So, I was your first after all."</p><p>Al nodded. He started to hug Husk close, but the cat objected. </p><p>"Lemme get us a washcloth or something, sweetheart, this is gonna get sticky fast."</p><p>Alastor chuckled. He freed Husk from his grasp. The cat groaned as he got up - that was by far the best sex he'd ever had, but that didn't make his knees and hips feel any better about the ordeal. He shuffled to the bathroom.</p><p>Al stretched out on the huge bed, enjoying the moment to himself. He sighed happily. Sex was different than he imagined, but <em> so </em> much better. He honestly thought his encounter with Val had been close to the real thing. In reality, that experience was a sick bastardization. Real sex wasn't dirty, or humiliating. It was intimate, and sweet, and to Alastor's surprise, a lot of fun.</p><p>Husk emerged from the bathroom. He'd wiped the spend and sweat from himself, and his dick had retreated back into its sheath. He handed Alastor a few damp washcloths.</p><p>"Clean up, sweetheart. I'm gonna run to my room and get my cigarettes."</p><p>"Your what?'</p><p>"Cigarettes."</p><p>Alastor rolled his eyes. "No, you fool - You have a room? I thought you were in a cell this whole time."</p><p>"I've been stayin' right down the hall."</p><p>Al put a hand over his heart, giggling with relief. "Then your time here wasn't as traumatic as I've been picturing it?"</p><p>"It was fine, except for the, y'know...Prisoner part. They even gave me wine with dinner."</p><p>Alastor finished wiping himself off. He then rolled over, onto his stomach, to a less sweaty part of the bed. He stretched, arching his back.</p><p>"You'll bring me back a cigarette, won't you?"</p><p>Husk's eyes widened. He had never seen Alastor's butt before. </p><p>"Yeah, whatever you want," he said dreamily. It was another moment before he could tear his eyes away and leave. </p><p>When Husk returned, Alastor was under the covers. He'd noticed the radio on the nightstand and turned it on, enjoying some big band tunes. He and Husk smoked and kissed for awhile. Alastor was wrapped up in Husk's arms, and it didn't take very long for him to finally succumb to sleep. </p><p>Husk took a bit longer. He kept petting Alastor's head until, his hair developed an odd flat spot. </p><p>Honestly, Husk was scared. These past few weeks without Alastor had absolutely ruined him. He'd never let himself grow so attached to anyone before, and he wasn't sure what to do about it. For now, though, he just smoked several cigarettes, before finally dozing. </p><p>The boys awoke hours later to a knock on the door. Angel called, "Are ya decent?"</p><p>Husk groaned. The room was dark, now, except the glow from his eyes. It must be evening. </p><p>"Whaddya want, kid?"</p><p>Angel poked his head in. He held up a large, paper menu. </p><p>"We're getting Chinese, the V's wanna know what you want."</p><p>Alastor finally opened his eyes. He rubbed his face and stretched. </p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>Husk scratched the deer behind the ears. </p><p>"We like Kung Pao Shrimp and pork fried rice," Husk said. "And egg drop soup."</p><p>"I've had Kung Pao Chicken, but never shrimp…" said Angel.</p><p>Husk rolled his eyes. "If that's your coy little way of asking for some, the answer is yes."</p><p>Angel squealed and rushed out of the room.</p><p>The boys made out some more, fully intending on searching the dresser for fresh robes or pajamas and getting dressed, but they lost track of time. They were still kissing when Angel knocked again, and dropped off their food.</p><p>As they ate, Alastor explained his contract with Val.</p><p>"I hate the idea of you working for that psycho," Husk spat.</p><p>"Well, it won't be forever. Besides, it was worth it to get to you." He paused. "You understand you're completely free to -"</p><p>"Alastor." Husk held Alastor by the chin and tilted his face. He stared seriously into Alastor's wide eyes. "Are you paying attention?"</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"I am never - <em> ever </em> - leaving your side again, for as long as I have air in my fucking lungs. Do you understand?"</p><p>Alastor couldn't help it. He knew Husk was serious, but a smile broke out on his face, and he began to laugh.</p><p>"Oh, Husk, how I missed you."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nine Years Later </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I love this part," Angel said. He reached for some popcorn, but Husk slapped his hand away. "Hey!"</p><p>"You're hogging it, pig boy."</p><p>Angel scoffed and turned his attention back to the TV. He and Husk were hanging out in the home cinema, watching a screening of Angel's latest movie. Onscreen, Angel was currently wading through the hot waters of a gay bathhouse, pretending to be unaware of his costar, an otter demon, swimming up behind him.</p><p>Husk's ear twitched. </p><p>"Did you hear that?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"I heard a car door."</p><p>They stared at each other. Then, they both heard the front door open, and voices in the hall.</p><p>
  <em> "They're back!" </em>
</p><p>The boys jumped up and made a beeline to the foyer of the mansion. Sure enough, Valentino and Alastor were there, back early from a weeklong business trip. Angel jumped into Val's arms, while Husk tackled Alastor into a kitty hug, wrapping his arms and wings around the thin man. </p><p>"Oh, Husker!"</p><p>Husk attacked Alastor with kisses on his face and neck. Finally, the deer grabbed his face firmly, and kissed him on the lips.</p><p>"Satisfied?"</p><p>Husker's ears were pinned back. He nodded.</p><p>"You two are fucking adorable," Val said.</p><p>Alastor led Husk back up to their room. He began changing out of his travelling clothes, and talking about his trip. </p><p>"It's so hard pretending to get along with that insufferable beast," Alastor scoffed. "I mean, honestly."</p><p>"I know, baby."</p><p>"It's not even because of the incident - after all, a little assault between enemies is to be expected! - it's that his <em> tastes </em> are just <em> criminal!" </em> Alastor slipped into one of Husk's flannel shirts, and a pair of boxers. He strode over to the French doors, opening them up for some fresh air. "Do you know how much Asian Fusion prepared by white people I had to eat this week, Husker? Even once is too much!"</p><p>"Yeah, Val sucks."</p><p>Alastor chuckled. "'Sucks' just isn't the word. But, at least there's only a year left in our contract." He stepped out onto the balcony</p><p>Husk followed his boyfriend, standing behind him in the doorway. "Wait, seriously?"</p><p>"Mm. The anniversary passed earlier this week. One more year." He held his hand out. Husk took it. Alastor rubbed the paw with his clawed finger. He glared down from the balcony at the gorgeous estate, taking a deep breath of fresh air. A considerable amount of excited static radiated from Alastor's voice.</p><p>"One more year, kitten," he chuckled darkly, eyes aglow. His smile sharpened, showing off his razor, yellow teeth. "And we'll have our revenge."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there you have it. Was it everything you imagined and more?</p><p>Last chapter was based on events from my life. I got my Val out of the way, and he faced justice. I'm still waiting for my Husk (well, a version that's not a man lol) but I hope this ending was just as tender and intense for you guys to read as it was to write.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What do you think?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>